User blog:Kissmanga/Mystical Sky Island
Info There is not so much infomation about this island because not many people has seen it. But it is a large island Covering approximately 780.600.400.000 km². Although it is a big island but it has a very few being that can live in it, mostly is because noone ever found this island. The being that living in this island will have theirs power,physical,mental increase permanently, some even get new power. Recently, Bin Open the portal that lead into this island for the Glenn Mercenary Group '''. Powers To access the island, The user much used theirs own energy as an intermediary gates (Or the ring that conect to the core of this island). Its size is based on the amount of magic,chi,aura power. This island can transformed into a whole new different land complete with its own ecology and environment. And with each new being enter this island, the environment expands and new ecology is added that will suitable for that being to live. The size of the island also increases every year (though ecology and environment isn't changed in this case). Inhabitants '''Human skinned humanoids: These humanoids can pass unnoticed in human society if their attributes are small enough to go unnoticed. Their ears may be slightly misshaped, their eyes may not line up, or their height may not measure up, but their difference in appearance can be attributed to genetic mistakes or mutation. (elves, fairies, nymphs and house spirits.) *Arkan Sonney Fairy creature resembling a pig with long hairs. *Bannik Slavic bathhouse spirit. *Brownie Scottish household spirit *Bugbear A type of hobgoblin comparable to the bogeyman. *Changeling Fae child left in place of a human child stolen by the fae. *Ciguapa Women who live in the mountains of the Dominican Republic. *Clurichaun Irish fairy resembling a leprechaun. *Diwata Philippine deities/spirits. *Dökkálfar Norse dark elves. *Domovoi Protective house spirit in Slavic folklore. *Dryad A tree nymph or tree spirit. *Dullahan Irish unseelie fairy, headless rider. *Dwarf Small human-shaped being that dwells in mountains and in the earth. *Ebu Gogo Human-like creatures in Indonesian mythology. *Elf Supernatural being in Germanic mythology and folklore. *Erinyes Greek Furies, female chthonic deities of vengeance. *Fairy Mythical being or legendary creature in European folklore. *Fiura Evil creature in Chilean mythology, a small, nasty woman with large breasts. *Frankenstein's monster Creature that stitched together from the bodies of several humans. *Giant Monsters of human appearance but prodigious size and strength. *Gnome Typically said to be a small humanoid that lives underground. *Gremlin A creature commonly depicted as mischievous and mechanically oriented. *Gwisin General term for a Korean ghost. *Haltija A spirit, gnome, or elf-like creature in Finnish mythology that guards, helps, or protects something or somebody. *Hobbit A fictional, diminutive, humanoid race who inhabit Middle-earth in J. R. R. Tolkien’s books. *Huldra Seductive forest creature found in Scandinavian folklore. *Imp A mischievous mythological being similar to a fairy or goblin. *Incubus Seductive male demon. The male counterpart of a succubus. *Kabouter The Dutch word for gnome or leprechaun. *Kallikantzaroi A malevolent goblin. *Kikimora Female house spirit in Slavic (especially Eastern) mythology. *Klabautermann (Klabautermannikin, Kaboutermannikin) A water kobold or nix. *Knocker Mischievous sprites. *Kobold Shapeshifting German sprites. *Korrigan Breton dwarves or fairies. *Lares Guardian deities of ancient Rome. *Leprechaun Little bearded men. *Little people Small mythological humanoids. *Ljósálfar Norse light elves. *Menehune Small people who live in hidden Hawaiian valleys. *Monaciello Little men dressed as monks. *Monopod One-legged mythical humanoids. *Naiad A type of water nymph. *Nereid Female water spirits of Greece. *Nix German shape-shifting water spirit. *Norse dwarves Small Norse humanoids. *Nuno Dwarf-like creature in Philippine mythology. *Nymph Female nature spirits. *Oberon (Fairy King) King of the fairies. *Oceanid Sea nymphs, the daughters of Oceanus and Tethys. *Pixie Benign fairy-like beings. *Pombero Mythical humanoid creature of small stature being from Guaraní mythology. *Poltergeist Ghosts known for causing physical disturbances. *Pookha / Puck A domestic and nature sprite, demon, or fairy. *Redcap A malevolent, murderous dwarf, goblin, elf or fairy found in Border Folklore. *Rusalka Slavic water spirits. *Salamander Fire spirit or elemental. *Santa Claus *Satyr / Satyress Ithyphallic men with goat-like features. *Seelie Irish fae. *Selkie A Scottish mythical creature that resembles a seal in the water but assumes human form on land. *Sidhe An Irish race of fae that made their homes in mounds. *Slavic fairies Supernatural beings in Slavic folklore. *Spriggan A grotesquely ugly mischievous fairy. *Sprite Fairy, ghost and/or elf-like creatures *Succubus Seductive female demon. Female counterpart of the Incubus. *Svartalfar Norse for "black elves". *Sylph A mythological air spirit. *Siren Beautiful yet dangerous creatures, who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. *Tennin spiritual beings found in Japanese Buddhism that are similar to western angels, nymphs or fairies. *Titania (Fairy Queen) A character from Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream. *Tomte A Scandinavian creature associated with the winter solstice and the Christmas season. *Trauco Dwarf or goblin-like creature that inhabits the woods of Chiloé. *Undine Water nymph. *Valkyrie Female figure who chooses who lives and who dies in battle. *Vampire A being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. *Vetter Nature spirits. *Vila (fairy) Slavic version of nymphs, with power of wind. *Xana A extraordinarily beautiful female creature in Asturian mythology. Monster skinned: Portions of these humanoids are clearly not of human make. They may have drastic differences in skin color and eye type and may have scales, fur, claws, and tails. The average person may find them quite unpleasant and untrustworthy because they are not entirely human. *Adlet Dog-like humanoids in Inuit folklore. *Asterius Two sacred kings of Crete, as well as a river and its god in Argos. *Blafard Albinos long surmised to be the result of some kind of simian crossbreeding. *Boggart Household spirits or genius loci. *Centaur / Kentaurides Men and women with the lower bodies of horses. *Cynocephaly Dog-headed humans. *Ent Nature spirits that resemble trees. *Fairy Spirits commonly depicted as having beautiful insectoid wings. *Faun Humans with the horns and lower bodies of goats. *Garuda: Vishnu's bird-like mount. *Goblin Small, grotesque humanoids. *Gorgon Female creatures commonly depicted with beastly features. *Harpy Female creatures with bird wings. *Jengu Beautiful, mermaid like creatures. *Jinn Genie-like beings. *Lamia A beautiful, child-eating demon. *Lich Undead magicians and kings which strove for eternal life. *Manticore A creature with a man's head, a lion's body, bat wings, and a scorpion tail. *Mermaid / Merman Women and men with the lower bodies of fish. *Minotaur A human with the head and sometimes legs of a bull. *Mothman A winged, legendary man with the features of a moth. *Nāga Humans with the lower halves of snakes. *Ogre / Ogress Large, grotesque humanoids. *Orc / Ork Humanoids with grey skin and tusks. *Pan A god with the horns and legs of a goat. *Sandman A man who puts people to sleep and brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of sleeping humans. *Satyr / Satyress Ithyphallic men with goat-like features. *Siren Dangerous women that lured sailors to their death with their voices. *Sphinx A creature with the body of a lion and the head of a human. *Tikbalang Tall, bony creatures with the features of a horse. *Troll Large, grotesque humanoids. *Triton The Greek god of the sea. *Yacuruna Hairy beings with deformed feet and their heads turned backwards. Monstrous humanoids: These humanoids are likely to instill fear and revulsion. They may walk, talk, and think like a human, but they are obviously not human. *Abarimon A savage race of people with backwards feet. *Abatwa Pygmy hunters. *Ala A female demon that brings bad weather to farms. *Aswang Shapeshifting Philippine ghouls. *Baba Yaga A legendary witch who flies around in a mortar, wields a pestle, and lives/travels in a chicken-legged hut. *Black Annis A blue faced crone or witch with iron claws. *Blemmyes A headless man with facial features on their chests. *Boogeyman A featureless, androgynous creature used by adults to frighten children into good behavior. *Bunyip Large, water-dwelling creatures. *Caliban The subhuman son of the witch Sycorax. *Cyclopes Grotesque, one-eyed humanoids. *Draugar Undead creatures that guard their burial mounds. *Gargoyle Carved or formed grotesques said to scare away demons - they are the stone-by-day", nocturnal protagonists of Disney's ''Gargoyles 1990s animated TV series.'' *Ghoul Evil flesh-eating spirits. *Giant / Giantess Extremely large humanoids. *Gigantes Extremely large humanoids. *Gnome Small humanoid spirits. *Goblin Small, grotesque humanoids. *Gorgons Female creatures commonly depicted with beastly features. *Gremlins Grotesque, mischievous creatures who love to sabotage machinery. *Grendel A giant monster. *Hag A wizened old women. *Hecatonchires Hundred-handed giants. *Hibagon The Japanese equivalent of Bigfoot. *Hitotsume-kozou A Yōkai that takes on the appearance of a bald, one-eyed child. *Hobgoblins Mischievous household spirits. *Jenny Greenteeth A green-skinned river hag. *Jotuns A Norse mythological race that live in Jötunheimr. *Kappa A turtle-like yōkai which is about the size of a child. *Manananggal A self-segmenting humanoid which preys on humans. *Mangkukulam A person employing or using Kulam. *Mummy: A deceased human or animal whose skin and organs have been preserved. *Nukekubi Rokurokubi whose heads come off and float about. *Orcs Humanoids with grey or green skin and tusks. *Ogre / Ogress Large, grotesque humanoids. *Oni Yōkai which are similar to ogres/demons. *Pugot A mythical fiend found in the Ilocos region. *Rokurokubi Yōkai with long necks or removable heads. *Samebito A humanoid with inky black skin, emerald green eyes, a demonic face, and a beard like a dragon's. *Succubus / Incubus Seductive female and male demons. *Titan Gigantic humanoids. *Tiyanak A vampiric creature in Philippine mythology that imitates the form of a child. *Troll Large, grotesque humanoids. *Trow Short, ugly spirits. *Undine Female water spirits. *Wendigo A cannibal, monster, or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. *Yama-uba A monstrous crone with cannibalistic tendencies. *Yeren A legendary creature said to be an as yet undiscovered hominid residing in the remote mountainous forested regions of western Hubei. *Yeti An ape-like entity taller than an average human said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, Bhutan and Tibet. *Yowie A hominid reputed to live in the Australian wilderness. *Yuki-onna A spirit or yōkai in Japanese folklore associated with snow. *Zombie An undead human which preys on the living. (In this island, they still keep theirs mind together so they won't lose control) Temporary form humanoids: These are creatures that may temporarily disguise or transform into a human shape, but have entirely different true forms. *Ala A female demon that brings bad weather to farms. *Aswang Shapeshifting Philippine ghouls. *Changeling Fairy child that had been left in place of a human child stolen by the fairies. *Dokkaebi A mythical being in Korean folklore or fairy tales. Although usually frightening, it could also represent a humorous, grotesque-looking ogre or goblin. *Doppelgänger A look-alike or double of a living person. *Empusa A demigoddess of Greek mythology. *Encantado A mythical river dolphin. *Jorogumo A spider that can change its appearance into that of a seductive woman. *Kitsune, Huli Jing and Kumiho Fox spirits. *Lamia A beautiful, child-eating demon. *Manananggal A self-segmenting humanoid which preys on humans. *Mangkukulam A person employing or using Kulam. *Rokurokubi Yōkai with long necks or heads which come off. *Selkie Irish creatures which live as seals in the sea but shed their skin to become human on land. *Skin-walker A type of witch who has the ability to turn into an animal, or to disguise themselves as an animal. *Spriggan Grotesque forest spirits. *Tengu Legendary creatures with human and bird features. *Thunderbird Gigantic birds of prey. *Werebear A ursidae therianthropic creature. *Werecat A feline therianthropic creature. *Werehyena A hyaenidae therianthropic creature. *Wererabbit A mammalian therianthropic creature. *Weretiger A feline therianthropic creature. *Werewolf A canine therianthropic creature. *Vampire A being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. Other race: *Ceryneian Hind (Greek) – Artemis' large, sacred golden hind *Deer Woman (Native American) – female human above the waist, deer below *Gilled Antelope (Cambodian cryptid) – water breathing deer *Goldhorn (Slavic) – white golden-horned antelope *Ceryneian Hind (Greek) – Artemis' large, sacred golden hind *Deer Woman (Native American) – female human above the waist, deer below *Gilled Antelope (Cambodian cryptid) – water breathing deer *Goldhorn (Slavic) – white golden-horned antelope *Bake-kujira (Japanese) – ghost whale *Ceffyl Dŵr (Welsh) – water horse *Encantado (Brazil) – shapeshifting trickster dolphins *Kelpie (Scottish) – water horse *Selkie (Scottish) shapeshifting seal people *Anansi (West African) – trickster spider *Arachne (Greek) – weaver cursed into a spider *Khepri (Ancient Egyptian) – beetle who pushes the sun *Tsuchigumo (Japanese) – shapeshifting giant spider *Myrmecoleon (Christian) – ant-lion *Myrmidons (Greek) – warriors created from ants by Zeus *Jorōgumo (Japanese) – ghost woman who shapeshiftsinto a spider *Karkinos (Greek) – Cancer the crab *Mothman (American cryptid) – man with moth wings and features *Pabilsag (Babylonian) – Sagittarius-like creature with scorpion tail *Scorpion man (Babylonian) – protector of travellers *Selket (Ancient Egyptian) – scorpion death/healing goddess *Camazotz (Mayan bat-god) *Vampire (worldwide) – shapeshifting human undead that feed on the blood of the living. *Bugbear (Celtic) – child eating hobgoblin *Callisto – A nymph who was turned into a bear by Hera. *Onikuma Demon-Bear – Demon bear, Steals horses (Japanese) *Adarna – has healing powers, put people to sleep, and turn people into stone (Philippines) *Aethon – eagle tormentor of Prometheus *Alkonost – female with body of a bird (Russian) *Alectryon – rooster (Greek) *Alicanto – bird with luminescent feathers which feeds on gold or silver (Chilean) *Bare-fronted Hoodwink *Bennu – self-creating deity, Phoenix (Egyptian) *Bird People *Cockatrice *Caladrius – white bird with healing powers (Roman) *Cetan – hawk spirit (Native American – Lakota tribe of North and South Dakota) *Chamrosh – body of a dog, head & wings of a bird (Persian Myth) *Chol (Biblical mythology) – regenerative bird *Cinnamon bird – builds nests out of cinnamon (Arabia) *Devil Bird – shrieks predicting death, like banshee (Sri Lankan) *Feng Huang – reigns over other birds (China) *Gandaberunda – two headed magical bird (Hindu) *Gamayun – prophetic bird with woman's head (Russian) *Garuda – known as the primordial bird and the progenitor of all birds; vehicle of Lord Vishnu (Hindu, Buddhist) *Griffin – guards treasure and priceless possessions (Greek) *Harpy – ugly winged bird woman, steals food (Greek) *Hræsvelgr – giant who takes the form of an eagle *Horus – deity (Egypt) *Hugin and Munin – two ravens that serve as messengers *Nachtkrapp – (The Night Raven) *Oozlum bird – (Australian and British folk tales) *Owlman – compared to America's Mothman (England) *Pamola – bird/moose spirit who causes cold weather (Abenaki) *Phoenix – (Greek) *Ra – Deity (Egypt) *Rain Bird – bird who brought rain (Native American) *Roc – enormous legendary bird of prey *Sarimanok *Shangyang – rainbird (Chinese) *Simurgh *Sirin – birds with women heads, lured men to their death (Russia, Greek) *Strix – owl that ate human flesh (Greek) *Stymphalian birds – man-eating birds (Greek) *Tengu – has human and bird characteristics, name means dog (Japan) *Three-legged bird (various cultures) *Thunderbird – (Native American, American Southwest, Great Lakes, and Great Plains) *Thoth – deity (Egypt) *Turul – mythological bird of prey *Vermilion Bird – (Chinese) *Vucub Caquix – bird demon *Yatagarasu – three-legged crow *Ziz – giant griffin (Jewish) *Zu – divine monster depicted as a lion-headed eagle *Auðumbla *Bai Ze *Kujata *Bicorn and Chichevache *Minotaur – monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man (Greek). *Nandi *Shedu *Tachash (Jewish) *Ushi-oni – (Japan) *Allocamelus – A donkey-headed camel. *Adlet *Amarok *Anubis – jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife (Egypt) *Aralez *Asena *Axehandle hound *Black dog, also known as Barghest, or Grim – associated with the Devil, Hellhound (Britain) *Beast of Gévaudan – man-eating wolf, terrorized the province of Gévaudan (France) *Cerberus – multi-headed dog, guards the gates of the Underworld, son/brother of Orthrus (Greek, Roman) *Chupacabra – sometimes thought to resemble, or mistaken for a hairless coyote *Cu Sith (or Cusith) – Hellhound, harbinger of death (Scotland, the Hebrides, Ireland) *Crocotta – mythical dog-wolf, related to the hyena (India, Ethiopia) *Cynocephaly – having the head of a dog or jackal *Fenrir – monstrous wolf, father of the wolves (Norse) *Hellhound – supernatural dog, bringers of death (worldwide) *Huli jing or Kitsune or Kumiho – Fox spirits, like Fairies (China, Japan, Korea) *Kishi – cannibalistic two-faced demon, half-human half-hyena(Africa) *Orthrus – two headed dog, father/brother of Cerberus (Greek) *Penghou – tree spirit that appears like a black dog and tastes like dog-meat (Chinese) *Salawa – Egyptian Cryptid, possibly fennec Foxes *Shug Monkey – dog/monkey creature found in Cambridgeshire (Britain) *Shunka Warakin – resembles a wolf, a hyena, or both. (America) *Tanuki – Japanese raccoon dog, legends claim is a shapeshifting trickster (Japan) *Vǎrkolak, or "Vukodlak" (Slavic) – undead vampirewerewolf *Amalthea *Aries *Capricornus *Chimera *Faun *Goldhorn – also known as Zlatorog *Heiðrún – goat in Norse mythology, which produces mead for the einherjar *Khnum *Satyr *Sidehill gouger *Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr – Thor's magical goats *Arion – Talking immortal horse (Greek) *Buraq – Al-Burāq, steed from the heavens that transported the prophets (Islam, Persian Art) *Centaur – head, arms, and torso of a human, the body and legs of a horse (Greek) *Cheval Gauvin – horse which tries to kill its rider (French/Swiss) *Chiron – centaur believed to be exceptional among his brethren (Greek) *Haizum – horse of the archangel Gabriel (Islam) *Hippocamp – Sea-Horse (Greek) *Hippogriff – winged horse with the head and upper body of an eagle (French,England) *Ichthyocentaurs – upper body of a man, the lower front of a horse, tail of a fish (Greek) *Ipotane – half-horse, half-humans, original centaurs (Greek) *Karkadann – monstrous, highly aggressive unicorn (India, Persia) *Kelpie or Bäckahästen or Each Uisge – water-horse, sometimes vicious (Scotland, Ireland) *Longma – fabled winged horse with dragon scales (China) *Nuckelavee – evil elf, ruins crops, causes epidemics, and drought (Orkney islands, Scotland) *Onocentaur – part human, part donkey (Greek) *Pegasus – white winged stallion (Greek) *Pooka – spirits, or fairies who lived near ancient stones, good or bad (Ireland) *Sleipnir – Odin's eight-legged horse, which he rode to Hel (location) (Norse) *Simurgh – like the Hippogriff with the head of a human (Persian) *Tikbalang – creature with the body of a man and the head and hooves of a horse, lurks in the mountains and forests (Philippines) *Uchchaihshravas – seven-headed all white flying horse (Hindu) *Unicorn horse-like creature with a single horn, often symbolizing purity (Worldwide) *White horse *Blue Mountains panther *Blue tiger *Bakeneko (Japan) *Bast *Beast of Bodmin *Cactus cat *Cait Sidhe *Chimera *Demon Cat *Ennedi tiger *Griffin (Europe) *Lamassu *Manticore *Narasimha *Nekomata (Japan) *Nemean Lion (Greek) *Panther *Phantom cat *Sekhmet (Egypian) *Sphinx (Egyptian) *Surrey Puma *Tigris – giant lion of the forest of Bei Ilai *Underwater panther *White Tiger *water spirit – (worldwide) *Undine – water nymphs, no souls until they marry a human man and bear him a child (German) *Abaia *Hippocamp *Ika-Roa *Isonade *Namazu *Ningyo *Kun *Salmon of Wisdom *Shachihoko *Werehyena *Kishi *Drop Bear *Gunni *Phantom kangaroo *Bunyip *Akkorokamui *Kraken – squid monster (Worldwide) *Shen *Azeban *Gef *Ichneumon *Kamaitachi *Mujina *Ramidreju *Raiju *Abath *Baku *Behemoth *Grootslang *Sæhrímnir *Taweret *Bigfoot or Sasquatch – Cryptid, animal of the Northwest (America) *Hibagon or Hinagon – ape-like, similar to Bigfoot, or theYeti (Japan) *Jué yuán – blue-furred man-sized rhesus monkey that abducts human women (China & Japan) *Satori – mind-reading magical ape or monkey (Japan) *Shug Monkey – dog/monkey (Britain) *Sun Wukong – powerful warrior-magician in the form of a monkey who hatched from a stone egg (China) *Vanara *Yeren – man-monkey, cryptid hominid, resides in remote mountainous (China) *Yeti – Abominable Snowman, ape-like cryptid similar toBigfoot, that inhabits the Himalayas (Nepal, Tibet) *Yowie – hominid said to live in the Australian wilderness, acryptid similar to the Himalayan Yeti (Australia) *Al-mi'raj – rabbit with unicorn horn (Arabia) *Jackalope *Moon rabbit – a rabbit living on the moon (Chinese) *Skvader *Wolpertinger *Ammut – female demon, funerary deity and animal hybrid(Egypt) *Basilisk – king of serpents, has the power to cause death with a single glance (Europe) *Black Tortoise – one of the four symbols of the Chinese constellations *Chinese Dragon – serpentine creature with four legs *Cipactli – sea monster, part crocodile, fish and toad. Always hungry, thousands of mouths (Spanish, Aztec) *Dragon – serpentine, reptilian traits (worldwide) *Emela-ntouka *Kongamato *Kurma *Loch Ness Monster – sea monster cryptid (Scotland) *Makara *Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu *Mokele Mbembe *Ngoubou *Reptilian humanoids *Sewer alligator *Sobek *Taniwha *Wyvern *Zaratan *knucker – sea serpent like dragon *Afanc *Giant Rat *Ratatoskr *Rat king – phenomena when a number of rats become intertwined at their tails (Germany, France) *Wolpertinger *Amphisbaena *Amphithere *Apep/Apophis *Azhi Dahaka *Basilisk *Bakonawa *Cockatrice *Dragon *See also: List of dragons in mythology and folklore *Drake *Echidna (Greek) *Fafnir *Feathered serpent *Gorgon (including Medusa) (Greek) *Hoop snake *Hydra (Greek) *Jaculus/Jaculi *Jasconius *Jörmungandr (the Midgård serpent) *Lamia *Lindworm *Madame White Snake *Meretseger *Mongolian Death Worm *Naga (Worldwide) *Níðhöggr *Orm *Ouroboros *Python *Rainbow serpent *Sea serpent *Tarasque *Tsuchinoko *Wyvern *Yamata no Orochi Category:Blog posts